


Renegades

by blackvelvetrose



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvelvetrose/pseuds/blackvelvetrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Rhea Nona, a Titan Warrior, narrowly escapes death of her people and family. She is brought onto the U.S.S. Enterprise where she is pressumed dead at first but it ended up being an illusion.</p><p>Dr. Leonard McCoy never thought he would fall for the Titan Warrior. He had been married before but his ex-wife left him with nothing. All of that changes after she risks her life to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegades

The crew of U.S.S. Enterprise was coasting through space when Lieutenant Nyota Uhura received a distress call. The message was spotty. But she was sure she heard the name Spock. Her eyes widened as she called for him over the Comms.

“Spock, could you please come to the bridge?” she asked, a sound of distraught in her voice. Spock was with McCoy looking over some bones of an unknown species. He wrinkled up his eyebrows as he responded.

“Uhura, are you alright?” he asked, looking at Bones. There was hesitation before she spoke. “I'm fine, personally. But there is a signal coming through and I think you should hear it.” Spock turned on his heels and made a beeline for the bridge.

Not to be left out of the party, McCoy followed him, hot his heels. When they reached the bridge, Spock spoke again. “Tell me Uhura, what seems to be the problem?” 

She played the message for him. “We…..need….help….RA 2h 42m 21s | Dec +83° 32′ 24….Spock...you hear….need you…” After that, there was nothing but static. He went to plug in the coordinates.

It was to Saturn. It didn't take long for him to remember his friends, the Titans. At that moment Captain Kirk joined them. 

He saw the look on their faces. “Alright, spit it out,” he said. Spock looked over at him. “We are going to Titan,” Spock said. 

Kirk raised an eyebrow at him. “We are?” he asked sarcastically. Spock ignored the sarcastic tone. 

“Yes we are. We have received a distress call from there and we are going to help them,” he answered not really expanding on the reason why. He turned to Sulu. “Mr. Sulu, please prepare us to arrive at Titan as soon as possible,” he said with an air of authority. Mr. Sulu raised an eyebrow at Captain Kirk.

Kirk closed his eyes as he nodded his head yes. “Aye, sir. Plugging in the coordinates to Titan.” Spock looked at Uhura before turning to Bones. 

“You are coming with me,” he said. McCoy tried to object but Spock interrupted. “If there are any survivors, I will need you to assess them, on how badly they are hurt. If anything I need you to assess her.” 

McCoy didn't like the fact that he was being extremely vague. “What is with the vagueness? Care to elaborate on this whole wild goose operation?” 

“I do not understand what a wild goose would have to do with this rescue mission. We are going to help the Titans. What more do you need to know?” McCoy looked at him in bewilderment. 

“What more do I need to know?! How about who was that sending the distress call? How many people are we supposed to be rescuing? Clearly we'll need more than just the two of us!?” 

Mr. Sulu interrupted them. “Coordinates are locked in and we are ready to go at your request,” he said eyeing McCoy. Spock replied while still looking at McCoy. “Let us go now. We have no time to lose.”

Mr. Sulu nodded his head. “Aye sir.” Spock turned to go find Scotty. 

McCoy turned his attention to Kirk. “You're just gonna let him run the show?” he asked a bit angrily. Kirk smirked as he replied, “Why not? We're not going anywhere in particular. 

Might as well lend a hand to some friends of his. Go on, get suited up and prepared to transport. We'll be there soon enough.” And with that, he left.

McCoy threw up his hands in surrender as he turned to head towards the transporter room. Scotty was doing his best to get out information from Spock. “So what exactly are you and Bones doing on Titan?” he asked, his Scottish accent adding in a peculiar air to the question. “We are going to rescue a - friend if you will- and anyone else who may need it. 

The distress call was not very clear.” Scotty looked at him curiously. “So, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into, do you?” 

Spock started to open his mouth but stopped. At that moment, McCoy joined them. “I'd like to know the answer to that as well,” he said in a pissed off tone. “No I do not. For all I know, everyone could be dead.

Even her. But I have, as you have blatantly put it, a gut feeling that she is still alive. If anything, this rescue mission is just for her.” 

There was a momentary of silence before Kirk's voice broke through. “Just wanted to let you know that we have arrived at Titan. Spock, Bones, I want you two to be as quick as possible. Assess the damage as best as you can but find the survivors, if there are any. Kirk out.”

Scotty looked at them both. Spock walked over to the transporter area. McCoy eyed him warily. 

“May as well go. He wouldn't’ve asked you specifically to join him if he didn't think t’was necessary.” McCoy gave him a side glance before joining Spock. Both of them were armed with phasers.

“Energize,” Spock said stoically. Scotty obliged. Once on Titan, they surveyed the area. 

There was nothing left there. Everything was covered in smoke, soot, and dead bodies. The two-legged and the four-legged variety. Both of them started looking for any survivors.

“How do we know who we are looking for exactly?” McCoy finally asked after ten minutes of silence. But Spock never answered. Instead he was moving bodies. 

“Spock? Spock!” The Vulcan didn't answer. He just kept moving bodies until he stopped. McCoy looked down too. 

Spock carefully lifted the body off the ground. “There is no reason for us to continue looking. We have came for what we needed.” 

He started to walk away. McCoy turned around to watch him. Then he started to hurry after him. He caught up with him and turned on the transmitter device.

Scotty picked up on it. The two of them stood side by side as Spock held on to a lifeless body. Or so it seemed.

Back on the U.S.S. Enterprise, Spock carried the body to the medical bay. Uhura followed. Kirk reappeared and followed too. McCoy shook his head and joined as well.

By the time he reached there, everyone was crowded around the body. Spock checked for a pulse. A couple of minutes passed. 

He checked again. Finally he gave up. “We did not make it time,” he said softly. He turned to walk away. 

“What was her name?” Uhura asked. He stopped and slightly turned his head. “Rhea Nona, warrior princess of Titan.” 

He left them alone in the medical bay. They all looked down at her. One by one they left. McCoy was the only one remaining. 

He finally getting a good look at the body before him. She had long black hair, had to be about five foot eight inches tall, athletic build but curves in all the right places. She was dressed in battle armor. 

A leather dress with metal decorating the chest plate, the shoulder pads, the wristguards, and her boots. For a while, he just stared at her. After a while, he decided to leave. He had already turned away from her. 

Her fingers twitched a bit. And again. Her heart, which had been tricked into beating slow enough to make it think she was dead, picked up the pace. 

The air in her lungs quickly circulated to her brain. She woke up with a start. Taking several deep breaths, she began to panic. This made McCoy jump before turning around to see her sitting upright. 

‘You're alive. You're alive!!” he shouted. This made her jump. He moved over to the intercom and started calling for Spock to return. 

Everyone hurried back to the medical bay. Spock slowly approached her. “Princess, do you remember me?” he asked. 

She looked over at him. She studied his face. “Mr. Spock,” she said with a sigh of relief. He gave a small smile at being remembered.


End file.
